1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector supporting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, projectors that modulate light emitted from a light source in response to image information, and project the modulated light onto a projection surface such as a screen have been known. For projecting a brighter image or continuously projecting promptly an image with another projector when turning off the light source or the like, an apparatus to support a plurality of projectors such that the projectors can be arranged in a stacked manner is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-137288 (Patent Document 1)).
The apparatus (multi-stacking projecting apparatus) disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured such that a plurality of support stands each made into a unit can be stacked via coupling shafts and spacers. The support stand includes a placing plate on which a projector is placed and an inclination adjusting mechanism. The inclination adjusting mechanism includes a support portion provided at one portion and inclination adjusting screws provided at two portions, and is configured to be able to adjust the inclination of the projector with screw adjustment at these three portions.
Patent Document 1 does not disclose a fixing method of the projector, but the placing plate is provided with a projector attaching hole, and therefore, it is considered that the projector is fixed to the placing plate by inserting a screw or the like into the projector attaching hole.
However, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the inclination adjusting mechanism is configured to adjust the screws at three portions. Therefore, in inclinations of the projector in three directions, the adjustment of inclination in one direction affects the inclinations in the other directions, which involves a problem in that it is difficult to adjust the projector at a desired inclination.
Moreover, the multi-stacking projecting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 requires turning the projector upside down in work for fixing the projector to the placing plate, or arranging the placing plate and the projector at a high place to allow an assembly worker to work below the placing plate. For this reason, the projector needs to be configured so as not to be damaged even when placed upside down, or facilities for fixing work of the projector are needed. Further, the multi-stacking projecting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 also requires assembling and disassembling the plurality of coupling shafts and the plurality of spacers when a plurality of projectors are arranged in a stacked manner or the plurality of projectors arranged in a stacked manner are taken from the apparatus, which also involves a problem of complicated work.